


Shopping Carts and Kisses

by Abeebuzzing



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: MCGA, Malex, Other, fierrochase, magnus x alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeebuzzing/pseuds/Abeebuzzing
Summary: Magnus and Alex go shoppin and Alex forces him to push her around in a shopping cart. Magnus can't stop staring at Alex's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looked and saw so little Fierrochase fics, I just had to write one of my own. I hope you like it:)

Magnus knew it was a bad idea. Going shopping was a good idea, he could hang out with Alex, his hopefully-secret-crush. Letting Alex sit in the cart while he was pushing it, that was a bad idea. Every time he has a bit too close to Alex, he would get butterflies. Every time Alex said something, Magnus would try not to blush. So, being so terribly close to Alex was terrifying, but also sad, because Magnus knew he would problaby never get to be that close to her again.

_''_ Let's take a selfie!'' Alex declared

''I thought you hated selfies?'' Magnus said, remembering Heimdall and his  _obsession_ with selfies.

'I have to send it to Blitz as a proof that I haven't killed you'' she snapped a photo with her phone

Magnus looked at it over Alex's shoulder ''I look  stupid''

'You look stupid  _all the time,_ Maggie.'' Alex sent the picture.

Blitz responded immidatly.  _''Good.''_

Magnus groaned ''Please don't call call me Maggie''

''Okay, Beantown.''

''Maggie is good.''

Alex laughed. Magnus could not help but to feel pleased that he, _Magnus,_ could make Alex laugh. The sound also gave him butterflies in his stomach and  made him realize exactly how close he was to Alex's hair.

_''Oh Gods...''_ Magnus thought, remembering the day he realized he had feelings for Alex.

* * *

 

  _It was a Thursday evening, and Magnus had just resurrected and woken up. He felt a bit dizzy, nothing a splash of cold water couldn't fix. He got dressed, pulling on a shirt that did not smell as bad as the others, and decided he was good to go. Jack was hanging around his neck in his pedant form, warm against Magnus' skin. He walked out of his suite, and saw T.J, Mallory and Halfborn gathered around Alex's door._

_''What's up?'' he asked, walking closer, already a bit worried._

_''He won't come out. Says he's not hungry.'' Mallory said._

  _''You guys go ahead, I'll see if I get him to come out.'' Magnus told the others._

_The others left, throwing knowing glances towards Magnus. He ignored them, he was just looking out for a friend, what was the big deal?_

_''Alex? You in there?'' Magnus knocked gently on the door_

_''I don't want to eat, Magnus. I'm busy.''_

_''Can I  at least come in?''_

_''Ugh. Fine.''_

_Magnus opened the door and stepped in. Alex was craving symbols and patterns on a pot, his face scrunched and focused. ''What do you want?'' he asked, his eyes not leaving the pot and the delicate cravings._

_Magnus was speechless for a second. His mind was racing in a million different  directions at once, his heart beating so fast Magnus feared it would leap out of his chest. Seeing Alex like that, so focused and dedicated, made him realize what he had been denying for so long. He loved, truly loved, Alex._

_''I-I-Igottago.'' He said before running out of the room, leaving a very confused Alex behind._

* * *

 

 Magnus was ripped out of his memories when Alex slapped him. ''Beantown? Maggie? Anybody home?'' she knocked on Magnus' head.

''Uh yeah. Sorry'' Magnus said, shaking his head.

''I want ice cream'' Alex moved herself in the cart, looking for a comfier position as Magnus steered the cart towards the ice cream aisle.

After taking their ice creams, Magnus told Alex to get out of the cart as they walked towards the cashiers. Alex was very pissed about it, but she did it anyways. Having old ladies yelling at them for being ''stupid teenagers''  ~~tho they were dead~~ was not nice.

The cashier was still angry at them. ''I saw you two before. Don't think you can fool me!'' Before Magnus could wonder if she was a giant, Alex paid for their ice creams and grabbed Magnus' hand, sending jolts of electricity up and down is body, and tugged him along.

 Alex let go of Magnus' hand, and Magnus could  _swear_ he saw a little blush on Alex's cheeks.

''I'm pretty sure that lady over there was a giant.'' Magnus pointed at the cashier and opened his ice cream. ''I could've paid for this myself. I'm not homeless anymore.'' Magnus said.

''Nonsense. I am allowed to buy you ice cream if I please.'' She snorted ''And the cashier was not a giant.'' She found another shopping cart and jumped inside. ''I bought you ice cream. Push me''

Magnus groaned and pushed the cart with a happy Alex inside. 

* * *

Alex was humming happily, her feet dangling over the edge of the cart. Magnus was leaning on the handle, daydreaming. Suddenly, he noticed just how close he was to Alex and her hair.

_''It looks so soft.''_ Magnus thought, having the sudden urge to run his fingers through Alex's hair. Or kiss Alex's hair. Or just touch it.

He was leaning in, his brain screaming at him  _''You're not thinking clearly!!''_ Magnus ignored is brain.

''Can I kiss you?'' Magnus asked, and realized what he had just said a second later. Panic washed over him, but before he could say anything else, Alex turned around and said '' _Meinfretr,_ I was already thinking you were never going to ask.

She kissed him, and fireworks went off in Magnus' stomach, heart, brain,  _everywhere._ And he could tell Alex was feeling the same way. 

Alex pulled away to looked at Magnus and there was a spark in her eyes that Magnus had never seen before.

''I love you, Maggie'' She said

''I love yo-'' Magnus was cut off by some jerk yelling, ''Hey, fags, take it to the mental hospital!'' He laughed, clearly thinking he was soooo smart.

Alex was about to murder him, but and old lady stepped in and smacked the guy with her purse.

''Leave them alone!'' she said and then turned to Alex and Magnus ''Don't you mind him, he's just weird'' She said, picking up her shopping bag, which seemed rather heavy.

Alex jumped out of the cart ''Do you need help carrying that?'' She pointed at the bag ''I would be happy to help.''

Magnus nodded, ''Yeah, we are not in a hurry.''

''It's very nice of you, but I live just across the street.'' the lady said.

''Nonsense. I want to help.'' Alex shook her head

''Alright then, if you insist.''

Alex took one bag and Magnus took the other, so the old lady only had to carry her purse.

When they made it to the lady's house, she thanked them and gave them candy (yum!)

They waved goodbye and walked back towards Valhalla.

The old lady watched them go, and in a flash of light, the old Lady turned into Sif, who shook her head, ''These two are so in love, I ship it too hard!'' She laughed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Back in Hotel Valhalla, Alex and Magnus were cuddling on the grass in Magnus' suite.

''I love you '' Magnus whispered to Alex, who hummed in delight and nuzzled closer to Magnus

_''I'm the luckiest bastard in all the nine worlds''_ Alex thought.

 

''HAHA! CAUGHT YOU ON ACT!'' Mallory yelled as she jumped in, took a picture of Alex and Magnus laying in each other's embrace, and ran out ''T.J!! HALFBORN!! LOOK AT THIS!!!''

 

Alex sighed ''I guess they were gonna find out sooner or later anyways.''

Magnus closed his eyes, suddenly very tired. ''Yeah'' he said, and they fell asleep safe in each other's arms, momentarly forgetting all of their problems.

 

 

_**The end.** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and let me know if you spot any grammar errors :)


End file.
